Her Guardian Angel
by XxJuStxN0thInGxX
Summary: Complete. Anzu thinks back to when the only thing she had was the love of a man. But now that she has everything else she wants him back. However, things in life are never easy. AnzuxSeto.
1. Chp 1: Guardian

(Part Song Fic. The lyrics are translated from the song Mizerable by Gackt. I do not own any of his work, or any of Kazuki Takahashi's. Thank you very much and enjoy)

**Her Guardian Angel**

A soft sigh left her lips that were colored a cherry red. Leaning over a bit toward the mirror she drew a dark and thick line around each of her eyes with the black eyeliner. Once finished she stood up and straighted out her stage clothes. A sapphire blue, single-sleeved top that ended just an inch below her supple breasts to show her toned abdominal. A black mini skirt with pink lace clung low on her slender hips, her long worked legs exposed at well, slim and sexy from the hours of dance.

Black boots ran up her lower legs, ending just below her knees. She hadn't exactly chosen her outfit for the performance but she did have to admit that she looked gorgeous in it. Turning around she left the room, chocolate brown tresses swishing around her beautiful face.

Now twenty-two she smiled to a few of the backstage workers and knew the men to be watching her as she passed them but the diamond and gold engagement band on her left ring finger kept them away. Yes, she was engaged now... Finally having returned to Japan after three years she found the perfect man to suit her. Of course, she could have probably guessed it from the start.

Anzu heard the voices of the people in the audience stop as the soft music started and the curtains parted. Moving ever so slowly in tune with the music she rose up, raising her long fit and slender arms above her, fingers stretched out to the ceiling as if trying to grasp a hold of something. Soft, sweet melodic words flowed from her mouth as she sang the words. The song had been edited so it was only music and she sang the lyrics. She was just as good as that as she was at her dancing. She moved and swayed her body to the melody, no longer aware of the hundreds pairs of eyes that were watching her.

_Pretending not to notice _

_I gazed far outside a small window _

_The voice of an angel fills the sky _

_Embraced by the wind_

She sped up just a bit, keeping in time with the notes.

_The noise reflected in your eyes can't hear a thing _

_Now it's just "a trick of sweet time" _

_I whispered to the sky _

It was a song that she had picked out herself. _Mizerable_... the mere name of it described the way she felt sometimes. She sung it in English even though nearly everyone here was Japanese and would not understand it. That was exactly her aim. Back in American she often sung in Japanese.

_Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now _

_Les miserables _

_I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall _

_Laughing softly _

_My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh _

It had taken quiet some time for her to get the song translated and rearranged to fit to the music.

_Bathed in the cold wind _

_Imagining these feelings night after night _

_The melody I hum softly _

_Is etched in time and disappears _

_I can't forget the sadness that will I can never go back _

_Even now I can't dye myself with these swaying emotions and my body _

_Is about to break... _

She continued to dance and sing, her eyes only occasionally dashing out to see the audience, all of whom looked like they absolutely could not look away no matter what.

_Where can I go so that the sadness of being alone will disappear? _

'_I have tomorrow...'_

Performing was not her only reason for agreeing to come back to Japan.

_Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now _

_Les miserables _

_I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall _

_Laughing softly _

_Les miserables _

She wanted to see **_him_** again...

_Falling deeply into an almost forgotten dream, I am now _

_Les miserables _

_I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall _

_Laughing softly_

She stopped moving as the music slowed and faded, the final words leaving her soft, full lips.

_Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete _

It was a full minute before the audience broke from their trance and gave her a rousing chorus in applause. She relaxed, relieved that they had been pleased. She could see Yugi in the front, clapping louder than anyone else. He was no longer the short and cute thing. He'd grown to become a man, that was for sure. His features now were rugged and handsome. And the spiked haircut he wore before was trimmed now, shorter and though the old dyed colors still remained in it now it just looked dead gorgeous. His personality was still as sweet as ever and he was gentle in nature as always though the spirit of the pharaoh had rubbed off on him and showed every once in a while.

It wasn't him however that she was looking for. Disappointment flooded through her when she did not see him. But was she really expecting him to be there? Like she had said to herself many times... he would no longer remember her.

Anzu had several more dances to follow, her performances lasting over an hour. There were other acts but she left when her part was finished. Going back to the room she quickly washed off the heavy stage makeup and did herself up lightly this time. A single quick brush of blush across each cheek, a hint of eyeliner to bring out her dazzling blue eyes and just a bit more mascara to darken her long lashes. The bright red was gone from her lips, now a glossy pink coat of lip gloss covering them. Grabbing her jacket she slipped it on over her shoulders and grabbed up her purse, leaving.

She knew Yugi would have been expecting to take back to her grand hotel room but she did not wish to be with him that night. Stage boots left behind it was a pair of black high heeled shoes that laced up her lower legs now clicked as she walked along the pavement. Her hair fluttered back in the cool night breeze and she sighed. People had warned her about walking alone in the city during the middle of the night. With her beautiful looks and fine figure she was a sure target for any wandering perverts. But she was not worried; she knew how to take care of herself.

Besides it was so peaceful out... The only disturbance being the occasional car that passed by now and then, shining its lights across her before disappearing.

Up ahead, maybe a few miles from where she was currently walking was raised a tall building, lights shining from a few windows on every few floors. Her eyes were drawn to the very top. Kaiba Corporation. She wondered if he was up in that office of his right now... Several times he'd taken her there and she would sit in his lap while he worked. He never seemed to be paying attention to her those times so she would take advantage of it, press soft delicate kisses up his smooth neck, let her fingers roam over his lean and firm body. And sometimes he would surprise her, turning away from his work to look at her and return her kisses, whispering words that were sweeter than sugar.

Tears fogged up her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, messing up her vision. It had been over five years since she'd last seen him, last been with him, so why did he still affect her so much?

She could almost hear his voice in her ears, soft, honeyed words flowing from those tender lips.

'_Don't cry, Anzu, my dearest... I'm right here... I'll make everything better..." _Those had been the words he whispered to her their last night together, before he left and she stayed. They had made love that night and it had been better than anything she had ever experienced. She'd been crying against his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

'_Don't leave... I don't want to be away from you. You're everything to me, Seto. Please stay!"_ She had pleaded with him even though she knew it was useless. He had an entire company he needed to take care of and she needed to focus on her dancing career. After more soothing words and loving caresses from him she'd fallen asleep. But if she known he would awake to him gone she would have stayed awake through the entire night, giving him every ounce of her love.

Now she had nothing of him left... Well, that wasn't completely true. The morning she woke up without him she'd found something on the nightstand. A single yellow rose and a card.

**_Love is forever, my darling. And you shall forever remain in my heart. I'm sorry that I could not remain with you. But I promise that I'm watching you and that I will always be right there at your side. No matter what I'll always love you. You're my first and only... _**

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

"That's right Seto dearest. You were my guardian angel..." She still had that note as well as the now long wilted rose. It kept him alive inside of her.

She had no idea where she would have been without him. But certainly her life would be nowhere near the heaven it was in now... well in every other way. The one thing that would have completed it was missing. Her angel to protect and watch over her...

Her thoughts were broken as a car pulled up next to her and for a moment she was blinded by the bright lights as a figure stepped out. _Seto... _That had been her first thought.

"Darling, why did you not wait for me? It isn't safe to be out like this, especially for you." No, it was Yugi. She could see his worry on his face and she quickly erased the tears from her face and smiled at her fiancé. "What were you up to anyways?"

Moving in to him she kissed his smooth cheek. "Just thinking about the man who holds my heart, my one true love..." She got into the car and slid the seatbelt over her, catching a glimpse of his bright smile. And she knew he had believed that she had been talking about him...

One last glance out the window and she looking back up at the Kaiba Corporation building she smiled, seeing a single dark figure moving inside at the very top, his body silhouetted against the light inside. And she knew exactly who it was. Her guardian angel was at work.

* * *

(This IS now being continued. Please eagerly await more but while doing so review for the sake of all things cute and fluffy. Like my kitten Frosty) 


	2. Chp 2: Tomorrow

(Well here we go. Enough of you and others asked me continue this so how could I refuse? This chapter is fairly short, happening on Seto's side of the story in current moments. We'll collide our couple very soon. Please enjoy)

nii-san: brother, older brother

* * *

Chapter Two

Seto Kaiba was, indeed, at work. Unlike many others he did not like to slack off and wait until the last minute to get everything done. Neither did he start work on the easiest of things, but the hardest and worked his way down from there. He flipped through a file in his hands, letting out a soft sigh before raising his hand to stifle a yawn. Shocking, yes, but even he got tired. He hadn't left the office for two days. A new big project had just begun and as CEO of the company he felt he held the responsibility for making sure everything was being taken care of and running smoothly so far.

The United States had requested he build a Kaiba Land Amusement Park in Los Angeles. It had pleased him. After all, he had only started the chain out of his little brother's wishes. A lot of work and this was just the beginning.

Hearing a knock on his office door he turned around to see his secretary walk in. She wasn't holding anything, such as files, papers, or maybe even a lousy cup of coffee- that reminded him... He'd asked for one this morning. He never got it. Oh well, one less paycheck to worry about.

"What!" he snapped at her. The way she winced at his harsh tone mattered to him as much as boiled carrots mattered to Mokuba. None at all, for all he cared it could go down the garbage disposal and be shredded into a million tiny pieces.

"M-... Mr. Kaiba... your little brother called. He asked if you were coming home tonight..." she stammered quickly, her gaze dropped to the ground but it did not remain there for long, darting back up so she could look at him.

She was around twenty years old and pretty. The plain kind of pretty, with colored blonde hair, painted thin lips, and wide brown eyes. She was Scottish, or so he'd heard. It explained the mild accent her voice held. Too much make-up though. Her face was caked in cover-up to give it that fake, perfect skin look, thick lines of black kohl around her eyes and eye shadow a bright green that would probably signal a plane a hundred miles away if you were stranded of a desert island. It had been enough to catch the attention and cat-calls of some his employees but to him, she was nothing more then another slutty bitch who worked under his company. She acted like it too.

"Please, sir. You've been here so long... And you're so tired. A good night of rest would do you good," she said, sugarcoating each word.

It made him want to fling her out of the large glass windows. He wasn't in his best mood, but with Seto Kaiba, even his best mood was not much to work on.

"God damnit, I have work to do. I can rest any other time I want," he replied as he went back to his desk and opened the computer files on his laptop that had to do with the scheduling of the proposed theme park.

"But Mr. Kaiba... you can work any other time you want as well," she pointed out with a small, hopeful smile while making her way further into his office and closer to him. "I can give you a massage if you want. That might make things just a bit better."

The glare he returned held nothing but death wishes against her. Quickly clicking off the material he shut down his laptop and shut it, rising to his feet quickly. "You've convinced me to leave. Now get out of my sight."

The last thing he wanted was some day-dreaming girl trying to get all over him while he was trying to do his work. And he could always continue at home. It wouldmake everybody happy.

She gave him a pout that he guessed was supposed to be cute or seductive but it only served to annoy him all the more. "Oh, I promise you that you'll enjoy it if you stay," she began but he'd already swept out the door, having been resisting the urge to pretend to gag at her words. It would have been too childish.

Why did all of his employees have to be either total idiots or little over-confident whores? The worse part of it was that every time he fired someone the replacement was usually worse. His only reason for putting up with these people was that they actually, surprisingly, got their work done.

It was near around a fifteen to twenty minute drive to Kaiba Mansion. A glance at the golden Rolex on his wrist told him that it was getting close to midnight. So why was it that nearly every light in the house seemed to be on?

His answer came swiftly as he unlocked the front doors and stepped inside onto the hardwood floor to hear a loud yell of excitement and be bowled over by non-other than his over energetic little brother. He was being squeezed to death by the arms wound tight around his middle, released only the second he was about to faint from lack of oxygen. Big grayish blue eyes stared up at him in utter innocence, his long black hair in its usual mess. It was hard to believe he was thirteen. He still acted like he was seven or eight more than half the time. Like an overgrown kitten or puppy.

"Moki... why aren't you in bed?" It was three hours past his bedtime.

"You weren't here, nii-san! Besides, I wanted to see if you were coming home. I've been bored. There's nothing to do around here when you're not home."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You say the exact same thing when I am here. All you do is follow me and complain that you're bored and that there is nothing to do."

"But there ISN'T!"

Here they went again. They had this conversation once a week, sometimes even twice. "Not tonight. I'm going to bed..."

Mokuba instantly shut up. If his brother said that he wanted to rest then you did not do a single thing that might make him change his mind about it. "Oh, nii-san! I wanted to tell you something impor-"

"I can wait until morning... You and half my company were bugging me about getting some sleep. So that's what I'm going to do."

"But-..."

"Tomorrow, Mokuba!"

Nodding his head the young boy quickly shuffled away. When Seto raised his voice at **_him_** then it was time for all other beings to get out of the way. There were only two people that Seto ever regarded with any kindness. One was Mokuba, and the other, Seto did not believe he would ever lay eyes on again. However, there are some mistakes we are glad we made.

* * *

(Unfortunately, my mind has been drained due to overwork in school. That is why this happens to be so short. But I hope it is to satisfy for now and I will try to get a third and longer section posted as quickly as I can. Don't forget to review!) 


	3. Chp 3: Articles

Allright, here we go with chapter three! I was asked for a quick update so here it is. I had too much time to spare in History and Literature class today so I worked on getting this written.

Iia: No

Baka: stupid/ idiot

But everyone knew those two already.

* * *

Chapter Three

_**There were only two people that Seto ever regarded with any kindness. One was Mokuba, and the other, Seto did not believe he would ever lay eyes on again. However, there are some mistakes we are glad we made.**_

_Beep, beep, beep..._ The sound of the ever hated alarm clock. Everyone had a great dream and desire to take a sledgehammer and crush that annoying piece of technology that woke us up each morning, usually when we did not want to wake up. And Seto did not want to wake up. But unlike the rest of us, he was able to give the alarm clock some hell for ringing at the most inappropriate moment.

Longer, slender, artistic fingers curled around the frame of the digital clock which was still signaling the arrival of morning. The sound of the "beeps" stopped right after there was a loud crashing sound as it hit the wall, breaking into three even pieces with a few plastic chips scattered here and there, the glass dial cracked with the patterns of a spider web.

Closing his crystal blue eyes Seto nestled deeper within the covers of his bed. Most morning he was wide awake, able to turn off that clock the second it went off. Not this morning. This morning he wanted to stay in bed. He wanted that dream back in the pictures of his mind where it had been so rudely interrupted by the aggravating alarm clock.

: Dream Sequence Play-back:

_He was not entirely sure of where he was... It was a beach, white balmy sands with the ocean just a few yards ahead, the water rolling back and forth in the waves that sparkled in the sunset like diamonds. All so peaceful..._

_A cool evening breeze fluttered by as a butterfly would during the middle of spring._

He was not too used dreams. He rarely got them anymore, and if he did, he woke up not remembering. Bu even in this dream he was being logical, trying to figure out where he was, why he was there, and how he had gotten there.

"_Seto..."_

_The calling was soft and tender, quiet and intriguing, drawing him in without his realization. _

_"Seto..." _

_He knew that voice. Only one person could say his name so sweetly. Only one person had that delicate tone that she was always using on him. As it had been every time before in his life, the call was too much for him to resist._

_Before his dream-self got to turn around to see her, smooth hands slid up his back and to his shoulders. He closed his eyes as warm lips met the nape of his neck, hot breath rolling over his skin. "You left me Seto..."_

_Immediately he had begun his protest, ready to defend himself against the accusations. Did she think that he had wanted to leave? What he wanted was to stay with her, regardless of his career or company or anything else that was important back home. "I di-"_

_A small and gentle bite to his skin quieted him. The nips had always been her signal to get him to shut up. "I know... But it did not make things any easier." He never knew why it was that she affected him like this. When with or around her he lost any sense of himself, the exterior of ever present ice melting away in less then a second. Her touch was always so soft and careful as though she was afraid to hurt him. The words were always spoken quietly, her voice as beautiful as the old classical songs that no one listen to any more. Her kisses... They were dangerous, intoxicating._

_He was a drug addict and she was his drug. There was never enough to satisfy him. "Anzu... please let me explain..."_

_He turned around, her stunning features vivid and the seductive frame of her body remaining exactly the way he had remembered it. But this was still the picture of his seventeen-year old lover, the old Anzu. He did not know how she might have changed in the past five years._

"_You don't need to explain anything, baby. You had your life and I had mine. It was only natural," she told him, her lips curving up to her gorgeous smile. "But I'm still waiting for you..." She leaned in closer, her hands sliding up to caress the back of his neck as she leaned up to kiss him._

_Her name left his lips a mere moment before the contact could be made, his arms snaked around her waist to pull her body close to his, their mouths a breath away from colliding after so long..._

: End Dream Sequence :

That had been when his alarm clock went off. That was why it now lay smashing into a useless heap on the floor. Cursing quietly, Seto lifted his head off the pillow, brown hair in a bed mangled mess that was the complete opposite of his usual sleek, proper, and professional look. He sat up, legs draping over the edge of the bed as he hunched over and buried his face in his hands.

Who thought that a single relationship could be so bothersome? He hardly ever stopped thinking about her and it was far too distracting for his liking. Was it not about time he got over it?

There was a loud knock on his door and before he could even answer or stand up Mokuba danced inside of the room, literally.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed happily bouncing up onto the bed and giving his brother a quick hug. "Didja sleep well?"

"No... The alarm clock made sure to ruin what might have been a good awakening."

Instantly, Mokuba's attention turned to his brother's nightstand to find out how exactly Seto had chosen to take his vengeance on the clock this time. Once every few months he had that morning and every time the alarm clock was punished in a different way. Mokuba liked seeing how it was each time. Confusion filled his eyes for a second until he spotted it broken on the floor across from him. "How come you never let ME do those kinds of things?" he asked, pointing.

"Because you would do it every morning." Mokuba smiled innocently at this. The two of them both knew it to be true.

"Are you going to work again today?" he asked, flopping down on the bed as Seto rose and went over to his closet to find that day's wear.

"No... I'll be driven into insanity if I go back to the office today. I think I'll stay home. One day off won't kill me."

For the next few minutes Mokuba held his own personal, all-out celebration until Seto kicked him out of the room for yelling "Yay!" on the top of his lungs ten times consecutively.

Half an hour in the following, the older of the Kaiba brothers was downstairs. Instead of the normal, clean pressed suit he wore a pair of faded navy jeans and a simple light blue button-down. Even he knew how to get casual once in a while. He found Mokuba in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal.

You had to be careful on what you let the little one consume. Thetales of him being set into hyperactive from the equivalence of one tablespoon of sugar were all true. He had enough energy as it was.

Though he had been admitting relaxation for the day Seto could not stop but to think over some of the plans that had to do with his company project. His morning routine was set, his body acting automatically to pour a cup of black coffee for himself and snatch the morning newspaper from the kitchen counter where it was left for him. It was something he had repeated nearly every single morning that he spent at home so even the littlest of changes was noticeable to him.

The noticeable change happened to be in the newspaper. He sat himself down near the kitchen dining table, across from Mokuba and frowned. He only had one section of it. "Moki, where's the rest?" he asked, glancing up at his brother.

"Oh... I threw it away. There was nothing important in it. You might want to read the article that's on the front of what you're holding though."

Ignoring the second half of the boy's words Seto shook his head. "Why did you do that?"

"I did it because you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell you last night. Luckily I saw that and thought it might be more effective. I don't want you to think I'm playing a prank on you or anything."

Glancing down he took a look at the part of the newspaper that he had been holding. It was the Spotlight section. The one he usually tossed out because most of the time it just had to do with little useless things on the latest bands, movies or some other sort of personal entertainment. He did not have time for all that junk. By what Mokuba had said he thought it might have been something on business, like maybe the company's stock had gone down or something.

However, he would never find anything to worry about here. "This is worthless. Why did you give me this?" Seto questioned as he continued to quickly scan the page, taking a sip of the hot coffee, on which he choked the next second.

Coughing to clear his lungs of the accidentally taken in liquid, he regained himself swiftly to return focus to the article and make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

**

* * *

**

**Center Stage Stolen**

Last night, at her debut performance in Domino City, Japan, twenty-two year old Anzu Mazaki amazed and delighted many with her dance. Known little in our country, however, she is proclaimed to be one of North America's most talented dancers. Born here, she has returned to her home country after five years of study and training in the United States. After just a single night she has already by this morning become well-mentioned and rumored to be the very next legend and international star.

Those are not the only rumors drifting. It is highly believed that she is engaged to Yugi Motou, Champion Gamest and a childhood friend.

* * *

This was where Seto stopped reading. Engaged? To Yugi? There was no way that was possible. It had to be just another rumor. The two had always been close friends, he knew that. But the thought of the two of them to be wed to one another was almost laughable. Had she not herself told him once that she only was him as a younger brother and nothing more?

The rest of the article was some information about her scheduled performances, times and locations just in case any one wanted to see her for themselves and a little more details about her success back in the States, along with such.

"You DO realize what this means, don't you?" Mokuba asked once he saw that Seto was finished.

"Anzu has done well with herself. It's wonderful, what she always wanted," Seto said, shrugging his shoulders in an almost careless way.

A moment later he was whacked over the head by the section of the paper, Mokuba having rolled it up and leaned over to hit his older brother.

"_Iia, baka_!" the boy snapped, as if irritated. "It means she's here! Here here. Did you even bother to read it? She's here in Domino City!"

Hard enough to believe, Seto had **not** realized this. He had been too busy going over his disgust of the thought of her with Yugi. "But that mea-"

"And you call yourself smart! God, Seto, sometimes I think a hamster has more brains than you!" Mokuba was the only one who could ever speak to him in a manner and not come out completely bankrupted with a destroyed reputation due to a sudden "slip-up" in their records and accounts. Seto was not the kind of person who took insults very well.

If she was here, it meant that for the first time in five long years he could stop dreaming and living in memories of the past. He could have the real thing again.

* * *

**_Otay! I'll work on getting another update quickly again but it should take a little while longer this time around. I hope this chapter did all right and was not affected by the boring study and facts of American history that was in my mind at the time. (No offense Mr. Clevenger.) If it was then blame my teacher. He's getting old himself. Retiringat the end of thisyear (finally) Poor guy, very nice man but it is just about time he stops dealing with crazy teenagers. _**

**_Anyways, please review. Any comments that might displease me will be forwarded to Mr. Clevenger so he can see that retirement for him really is a good thing._**


	4. Chp 4: Passing Notes

(This took me a little longer to write, mostly because Mr. Clevenger, my history teacher, caught me writing this chapter in class while I was supposed to be studying and taking notes for a test of his. So I was busted and he kept his eye on me for quite a while. Old teacher aren't supposed to notice! And his class is usually when I have the most time to work on my fics. Then my internet connection got totally screwed up so I could not get on and post this. I think something was out to prevent me from posting... I apologize for taking so long on this but hope to make it up.)

Gomen: Sorry

Chapter Four

_**If she was here, it meant that for the first time in five long years he could stop dreaming and living in memories of the past. He could have the real thing again.**_

The applause that sounded was loud and rousing, a big smile on Anzu's face as she took her bow then hurried off the stage. It had been a week since her first performance and so far, this had been her third, with lots more promised. It was such a miracle. She never had actually believed that her dreams would come true. A small stage with no more than twenty people would have left her satisfied. Instead she was dancing in front of hundreds in one of Japan's biggest theatres.

She was ambushed backstage as she walked to her dressing room by Kikuyu Hanoi, a close friend that she had met and studied with back in America.

"Ohhhh... I'm so jealous!" the young woman laughed as they hugged.

Smiling along Anzu shook her head. "It's not all fun. One little mistake and I'm done for good with all those people out there watching me. It's scary. They were recording it too! Some local news reporters. I was so nervous."

"Purr-lease! You would never make a mistake, little miss perfect!"

"It might happen, you never know." Excusing herself Anzu continued her original trek but paused when she got to the door of her dressing room. On the floor right at her feet was a single yellow rose with a small note card tied to the stem. She smiled when she saw it and bent down to pick it up There was no surprise. It was probably Yugi, being a romantic as he always was.

She set the flower and note down on the make-up stand inside as she took off and hung up her dance attire, changing into pink sweats and a black T-shirt that read "L.O.V.E" in bold crimson letters.

Tidying up and getting her things together which she would need to take with her she snatched up the rose again just as she got ready to leave and placed it carefully in the folds of her purse so the blossoming head stuck out. She would have to thank Yugi later for it. She'd seen him in the audience again; he was there for every single one of her shows. He really was such a sweetheart and she adored him, sometimes even becoming very excited at the thought of being married to him. The wedding was planned to happen in six months.

At first she had not been so sure about it. He had proposed to her at least three times before she finally accepted. When they had begun dating, near a year and half ago, she had not thought it would become anything important. After all, back then, he was still only her friend and she had been clinging to her memories of Seto. She had to face it though, that part in her life was long over and there was hardly anything to change it. If Seto had remembered her and had wanted them to be together again, she probably would have known it by now. Yes, a week was not very long but she had seen her name all over television and the newspapers. Seto was not so ignorant to the world around him. He would know that she was here, but the pure truth was that he did not care, or so she believed.

Bidding her goodnight to her friends and the rest of the crew that worked with her she caught a taxi to drive her to her hotel room. She was as tired as she could get. It was late and dance was not something that was easy to get past by, it wore her out each time. The moment she was in her room she flopped down on the bed and pulled a pillow to her and the blankets up to her waist before fell straight asleep.

The next morning she woke up, rested and energized to the fullest. Nine AM. She had slept in a little but it did not matter. Today was her day off. She took a quick rinse through the shower, ordered breakfast from room service and clicked on the television set to let it play on some random movie. A few minutes later she sat on the bed, watching a commercial about a hair color product, nibbling on a grape that had come with her meal when her cell phone rang. Quickly she grabbed the remote control and switched the tv to mute to grab the portable phone from her purse. A swift glance at the caller ID told her that it was Yugi. That was when she saw the rose that she had forgotten about. Even after one night it was starting to look wilted so she quickly found a bottle of water, placing the stem of the flower down within the opening at the top. She took off the small laminated card, chatting lightly with Yugi for a while before she thanked him for leaving the rose for her.

His response was not one she had been expecting. "What rose?"

Now the smile was replaced by a frown. "I found a rose in front of my dressing room door last night. A yellow one, with a little note card attached. It says..." She opened the card for the first time but when she read the text inside she stiffened instantly. It was not Yugi's handwriting. And beside that, she knew right away that it had nothing whatsoever in any way been connected to her fiancé.

_**You're still as beautiful as ever, even after so long, like the first budding cherry blossom of spring. You've captivated me once again as though not a single thing has changed since our last night together.**_

_**Your guardian angel still watches.**_

Her knees went weak and she forgot how to breathe. It was enough to make her forget all about her conversation with Yugi. Only one man could be so sweet in love note this short. And she had read too many of them written by him to let it be mistaken. The very last sentence was more than enough to ensure it.

But why? Why had he not found and come to her instead of sending a flower and note? She did not care for romantic gifts if she could have him again.

"Anzu? Is everything okay?" The words broke through her thoughts and confusion.

"Oh, gomen, Yugi. C-... can I call you back later?" She did not wait for an answer but quickly shut the phone.

He had HAD to have been there. The idea of him being so close to her and not with her was very disagreeable with her. One glimpse, one stupid, little, passing, fleeting glimpse would have made her happy. She wanted to let her eyes feast on him, to feel his lean and firm body pressing to hers and his warm mouth granting her those delicious kisses.

Yes, she knew she should not feel this way. Especially not since she was engaged to Yugi. She did want to be with Yugi, right? RIGHT? Comparing Yugi to Seto, that was her problem. She simply did not feel that passion with Yugi. He was not the one who was always in her mind; it was not his caresses and ragged whispered love words that she dreamed about. And it was only an engagement... She could easily call it off... Only she would be breaking the heart of her closest friend if she did. Why did life have to be so unfair?

Time seemed to be flying by quickly and before she knew it, it had already been another two weeks. Every night after another performance she found yellow roses, sometimes alone and sometimes with another note with them.

This time she picked it up and shredded the flowers to pieces, tearing out the silk-like petals and breaking the stem into different parts. "Damnit Seto! Why won't you stop playing these ridiculous games!" She was nearly in tears. Tossing what was left of the ruined flower she also threw away the note that had been with it without reading it. She had watched for him. It was driving her crazy to know that he was leaving the little gifts for her but avoiding her for the rest of the time. What was his reason?

This was worse then it had been before. Then, she thought that her dreams of being with Seto again were nothing more than dreams. Now, she KNEW that he still had at least some affection for her and that they could be reunited and the fact that they were not angered her.

When or if she ever got her hands on him she would wring his neck until he collapsed at her feet, begging forgiveness. Right now, to her, Seto Kaiba was a hated, loathed, terrible, despised, insufferable, horrendous, and desperately wanted man.

(That's it for now. I'll promise that in the next chapter I will have the two of them together. One of my friends from school has already pounded and beat me up for taking so long and keeping them apart. She's a die-hard AnzuxSeto fan and is going crazy to see that my twisted ways of making people wait has been poured into this fiction. I hope you're all enjoying this so far. Don't be afraid to review. Compliments and comments feed my creativity and get me writing faster!)


	5. Chp 5: First Dates

(Note to self: Do NOT blast loud rock music in the middle of the night when you're supposed to be asleep and not writing chapters for fanfiction. It only gets you in trouble. I blame myself for being so in love with Gackt and wanting to hear his beautiful voice fill my head, heart, and soul. We're supposed to go a speech on our favorite song for English class and I have no idea what to chose, especially since I favor every one of his songs. As though that matters

Anyways, enough of that. This chapter focuses a little more on the past of their relationship, how it begun and along those lines. I've taken Seto a little out of character butthis is really hard not to do when trying to write a romance with him. He's so damn difficult. But that's why we all love him. Enjoy as always)

(Oh, note for previous chapter. I KNOW the note was totally unlike Seto but hell with it! I need to rearrange his character just a little bit! Thank you all for being so accepting )

* * *

Chapter Five 

_**When or if she ever got her hands on him she would wring his neck until he collapsed at her feet, begging forgiveness. Right now, to her, Seto Kaiba was a hated, loathed, terrible, despised, insufferable, horrendous, and desperately wanted man.**_

The very first time he had seen her dance was entirely by accident. He had been taking Mokuba out for a day of fun and the thirteen-year old had stopped him at the local arcade. Being the good big brother he was Seto gave the boy money for a few games while he wandered around to just look.

She had been playing the one game he could never figure out. Dance Dance Revolution. No matter how many times HE had tried it he had always messed up one way or another so he no longer even bothered to spare himself the embarrassment.

He had watched her from a short distance. The arrows flashed across the screen before he even got a chance to see which direction they were pointing but she was absolutely spectacular. Every single step and movement was perfectly timed, her body shifting to the beat and her toned legs moving to step on the flashing tiles behind her feet. It had also been the first time he had actually noticed how beautiful she really was.

Before she had been really just one of Yugi's petty friends, the cheerleader, always shouting encouragement. He had been too busy being irritated and annoyed by every single one of them to pay attention to her. Now, she was alone and knowing nothing but the music and the dance steps. The lighting in the arcade was rather dim but he could still see the diamond beads of sweat that clung to her smooth and creamy skin, notice the way her clothes clung to her curves in all the right places, examine how her hips moved in a seductive manner and observe her full, sensuous lips move wordlessly to the lyrics to the song of the dance game.

He had in no way ever stared a girl like this. Surely, maybe taken a quick glimpse at one or another that might be worth looking at but nothing at all like what he was doing now. What threw him off was the fact that he could see that he was not the only one captivated by her. Several others around his age were gawking intensively at her and a sudden flare was coursed through his blood, making it run hot.

The pumping rhythm had stopped and Anzu lightly hopped off without even bothering to glance at the score she was to be given. It wasn't about points to her; she practiced her dance with this game and had fun. That was all.

Grabbing her jean jacket from where she had set it down on the floor she paid no attention to anyone else around her and turned to leave when one of the onlookers rounded on her. He was no more than twenty, pretty good looking, rather long black hair pulled back into a ponytail, a muscular build, typical Japanese face structure, defined cheekbones however and a strong jaw line. A pair of baggy jeans held to his hips, and a fitting black shirt held to his upper body, showing off the defined and worked figure. He had leaned in, obviously pressing her into trying to ask her out while she, on the other hand, was very clearly refusing.

Seto had turned away; it was none of his concern. Well it had been none of his concern until she heard her cry out and looked to see the man roughly pressing her back into one of the wall, grasping her wrist tightly. That was simply unnecessary. In three long strides he was over there, grasping him roughly by the collar and shoving him away from her. "That's really not the right way to treat a woman," he said coldly, tone driving ice daggers. "She told you no. And unless speech is too difficult for your little brain to comprehend I suggest you get the hell out of here. We needn't be stirring up trouble here. She could easily file an accusation on sexual assault. Right, darling?" He looked at her with the final two words, giving her a look that very clearly explained that she should play along or pay for it later.

Recovering from her state of shock she smiled at the person who she would have at the very least ever expected to come to help her out with a problem such as this. Sliding forward she limply placed an arm around his waist and nodded, burying her face in his shoulder while clinging to the fabric of his shirt with the other hand to pretend as though they were a couple and he was her overprotective boyfriend.

After a few more well-placed and fully-intended threats from Seto the man who'd tried to get on Anzu quickly excused himself and fled. Only then did Seto quickly let go and step away from her, trying to place a look of disgust on his expression but it did not come. "You should be more careful," he warned and turned to leave. He needed to find Mokuba and get the both of them out of there fast.

"Wait, Kaiba!" she chased after him and grabbed onto his arm to hold him back. "T-... thank you. You did not have to do that, especially not like that," she murmured quietly and let go, gazing down on the floor as a blush crept across her cheeks.

"I know that. Just forget about it. I don't want this brought up ever again," he replied and once again left, only this time she did not follow. He was so odd. She would never understand Seto Kaiba. Well, at least now she knew that the human ice cube had at least an ounce of kindness in him.

That had really been what began it all. After that, he could barely remember how it all happened. Everything had gone so quickly. Every time they met afterwards was different from the way it had been before. The first thing he took notice was the way she always looked at him, blue eyes focused deeply until she saw that he knew she was gazing at him and would usually turn away. She was always still snapping at him if he mocked her friends and throwing her energy into supporting their circle but it was never so harsh. Sometimes she would give him a wonderful, knowing smile as if saying "I remember" in defiance of his orders to forget.

Then one day, a few months after the day at the arcade, he ran into her in a bookstore. Literally, ran into her. He had not been paying attention where he was going, head buried in the pages of a new novel but it was he who had been the one ready to snap a comment about watching where they were going. Until his blue eyes met Anzu's.

"Don't you dare! You're the one who isn't watching where he's going. Don't think just being one of the richest people in Japan makes you immune to everything else in the world around you!" she said quickly before he even got a chance to let a single syllable slip from his mouth.

"Actually I was going to apologize. Or maybe your mind can't process that I **_can_** have a few manners now and again."

"...Oh," she hung her head and gathered up the books that had fallen from her arms when he had walked straight into her. It had been her fault too. She should have been paying more attention and avoided him instead of being placed in this awkward position. "Well... I'm sorry then..." she muttered quietly and sidestepped so she could get away from there and not cause herself any more shame. Being so close to him had begun to affect her mind in ways she knew weren't right or supposed to happen.

"Hey, Mazaki. Look, I'm sorry, all right? Let me make it up to you." There it was. At that moment she knew the world was about to come crash doing on top of her and the whole planet explode.

"Umm... sure."

That day had turned into their first date. She had never thought she could have so much fun, much less though with Seto Kaiba. By the time he had dropped her off on the front steps of her house she had memorized that beautiful smile. It enhanced his handsome features more than his usual smirk or frown ever did.

The only person she had ever seen him smile around was Mokuba but even that was rare. Flustered she placed her hand on the knob of the door and glanced to him, taking one last good look at him. Who knew, after today he could ignore her again. "Thank you... for one of the best days I've ever had. You made things up to me very nicely."

Nodding his head, her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to her cheek. "The same goes for me. I better go; Mokuba will be worrying about where I disappeared to." He should have been back home hours ago as he had told the boy he would have been.

Saying her goodbye she walked inside and closed the door, and pressed her back against it, smiling. Half the time, she had not even been sure if the man she had been with was really Seto Kaiba. He had acted so differently, so... polite. Maybe the real one had been abducted by aliens and they sent a clone down to Earth, which had been the thing she had spent most of the day with.

A week later she received a phone call from him, asking her out to dinner at his estate. Truth be told, she had been so excited about it that after she hung up she had grabbed her pillow and screamed into it for a full minute. But she had been a teenage girl that had just gotten the fantasy she had been picturing for days to come true.

It had been the beginning of a beautiful thing.

* * *

(Yes, yes, I know I said I would have them together in this chapter but I began writing it and became a little sidetracked.But I assure you that they will be together in the next one, however briefly I have itwritten out halflyso it should not be too long for the next post. Hope this will make up for my being absent a week. I usually hate waiting myself, especially for fanfic chapters that I am following and enjoying. Review as always, my hearts!)


	6. Chp 6: Unpredictable

(The long awaited reunion is finally here. Everyone celebrate. I had this written for few days earlier but I could not decide on how to place the ending section. It might not turn out to be exactly what you all wanted, but that's life for you. Have fun reading this... hopefully)

* * *

Chapter Six

Anzu got to the theatre early to discuss something with her manager. She told him that she had twisted her ankle after slipping on the stairs earlier and unfortunately it hurt too much for her to perform that night. She apologized many times over for this _misfortune_ and wished to know if there might be any way to reschedule the date though she knew perfectly well it could not be done on such short notice.

He wasn't pleased, she had known he wouldn't be. There was also the added guilt on her of lying about the entire thing, but she was sick of waiting. Tonight she would get what she wanted.

Since there was only two hours until the show so the date could not be rearranged and if they canceled the refund on the money paid for admission would have to be refunded and that was too much of a loss. They did have a replacement act in case something such as this occurred but everyone knew they would be facing some disappointed and angered audience members. This could not be helped. While the substitutions prepared she got ready as well, finding herself a place where she could watch the hall and doorway of her dressing room to catch her mysterious- or not so mysterious as she had a very good idea of who it was- gift giver.

Leaning against one of the walls as she sat on a cardboard costume box she sighed to herself, sipping at a cup of strong coffee to help keep her alert. It wasn't enough and soon she had fallen into a doze and stayed in it until she heard the creaking of the backstage entrance door. Looking down the hallway she could see the usual yellow rose with a note card dropped off near her dressing room door. "Damn!" She quickly rose and hurried forth, taking a second to snatch up the flower as she rushed out. Stopping as the cold night breeze hit the bare skin on her arms she shivered and glanced around. It took her a minute but soon she saw a figure moving down the side of the street and it was enough for her.

"Hey! Wait up a minute!" she called out and started after again. Her heart sank when the one she had been following turned around and gave her a small wave. It was just one of the stage hands going outside for a quick smoke.

Murmuring an apology, she looked down at the flower in her hand and bit down on her lower lip. How had she let it slip away? She had screwed up the entire evening for everyone for her selfish causes which turned out as a big flop anyways.

Kicking a few pebbles on the ground she took a short walk, twirling the rose between her fingers.

It probably was not even Seto who was leaving her the flowers and notes. It could easily be someone that had found out somehow and decided to play a joke on her. She should just give up on him. He wasn't coming back...

"A lovely young lady like you should not be out all alone. Someone might try to take advantage of you." A low voice hissed suddenly into her ear and she screamed as large hands roughly seized her by the waist from behind. Her mind through all the possibilities and she gave out a weak cry for help, struggling when a hand covered her mouth, muffling her shouts.

"Oh shut up." In complete obedience she did just that and stopped trying to get away all at the same time as suspicion dawned on her. She might not have heard that voice in five years but she still recognized it. That tone was inimitable. She felt the strong grip loosen and spun around.

"You jerk! What the hell is your problem?" He could not come up to her and say hello like any ordinary guy. "I thought I was about to be dragged off and raped." Her anger melted when her eyes met his. He had the bluest eyes she had ever known, like someone had stripped the spring sky of its color, turned it into paint, then dyed his optics.

Seto merely shrugged as casually as casual went. "I do not have a problem. Well, no, that is not completely true. I have many problems."

How could he-... How could he just stand there and just... just... just pretend as though they had never been together. "You... you... you're..." She was at a loss for words. She was dreaming. This was all another one of her dreams and any minute now she would wake up to the harsh reality.

"I'm what?" he asked her. No dream there.

"You're an arrogant, selfish, overconfident, merciless and heartless bastard that never does anything for anyone other than himself!" she snapped at him though she pressed herself to him, a hand sliding up his chest. She could feel the firm pectoral muscles beneath the material of his shirt. it felt like eternity since she was able to get close to him.

"And your point is...?" he asked, giving no reaction to her harsh words other than a deadly, sexy smirk.

He was playing games with her, he always was. No matter what or when or how he was always playing some sort of game. How did she ever let herself love him? Worse, how come she still did? "I hate you." Really, this was not the reunion she had been expecting. Not to be scared out of her mind by him, then waste her time with cruel words. She had pictured one more romantic, more... passionate. She wanted to be swept up in his arms as he kissed her with enough need that it would make up for their long time apart.

"Everyone does these days; I cannot say it is anything new to me."

Anzu wanted to hit him, anything to snap him out of this. Here she was, standing right in front of him, leaning in so closely that she could have told him the exact contents used in the cologne he was wearing, listed in alphabetical order and he was doing not one single thing to suggest the fact that they had ever been lovers.

Maybe she wasn't attractive to him anymore... What if he had decided that he did not want them to have any sort of relationship anymore and just forget about the past? Dropping her gaze she took a step back and away from him, still holding the rose in her hand. Eternal love, that's what yellow roses meant. He had always been giving her yellow ones and she had never known why for the longest time. She had believed red roses to be the most symbolic in love. And when she had found out it had been a little too late.

Why could she not have gotten _that_ Seto back, the one who was kind and caring with her, even with his rough edge? Why did she get this conceited thing? "Seto, please, none of this. Any other time, but not now... I can't have you being like this right now."

A smirk retaining, he nodded. Knowing what to expect she slid her hand behind his neck, parting the silk strands of his hair between her fingers as she leaned up to kiss him. Only he abruptly pulled away and stepped back, catching the hand she had placed on him. It was not long before she realized what was wrong.

The cold metal of her engagement band had brushed against his skin. "It's true? You're really engaged!"

Anzu winced and looked away. He'd heard, he knew. "Well... um... y-yes." She cursed herself for letting such a detail slip her mind. "But, it doesn't matter! If I-... if I'd known you still wanted me then I would never have-..." she cut herself off, trying to find the right words. Yugi did not mean half as such to her as Seto did. "Seto, please..."

The look he was giving her was not helping any.

"Oh screw it; I love you, not him!" These words left her mouth before she could stop them and they were a bit louder than she had intended them to be. Miraculously enough, the hard emotion seemed to melt from him.

To her, it was as if this night was meant for them not be let with each other in any form of intimacy since as soon as the two of them had started to come together once more there was noise and nights flooded the streets a little further down. The performance was over and the people were leaving. She had looked away only a minute but when her gaze shifted back to Seto he was gone. Swearing loudly she growled to herself in irritation.

Out of their short time with one another she had received nothing.

* * *

(I must now run for my life since the reunion is not very ideal-reunion-like. And I have just read over this chapter and decided it was all crap! However, I'm lazy and don't really feel like rewriting it. Worry not, my dears, as the next chapter promises far more of Seto and Anzu togetherness, plus our favorite CEO having one drinks too many. I'll be updating as soon as I can stop being lazy and type out what I have written. Reviews, review, reviews! They're gifts from above. In figurative terms. This time around I will gladly accept people telling me this chapter wasn't up to expectations. I disappointed myself. No more writing fanfics while dying trying to understand math lessons, it effects my brain processing in negative ways.) 


	7. Chp 7: Rice Wine

(Not much to say this time around. We have a hyper Mokuba, who actually isn't included too much, Seto who's had too many drinks and a few mood swings. Doesn't that sound exciting? Read, review, and enjoy!)

* * *

Moshimoshi: Hello (formal greeting)

Sake: Japanese rice wine

* * *

Chapter Seven

It was late night. Music played quietly in her hotel room as she practiced, making sure she would not bother those in rooms next to hers. Anzu felt better than she had in a long time. Humming quietly she twirled, crossing and bending her slender legs, shifting her arms to the routine she had gone over probably a hundred times in the past week.

She'd spent the day with Yugi, having been feeling guilty for avoiding him the past several days. Her mind had been distracted throughout most of the date and she had spaced off once or twice, her excuse being either on her dance or the excitement of their upcoming wedding. The wedding that was slowly becoming less and less looked forward to. He'd eaten it all up; what reasons did he have to mistrust her? She had never done anything to make him doubt her before now.

Anzu had barely ended her personal practice when the phone went off. It appeared to be happening a lot lately. Most of the time it was sweet, lovable Yugi. A few times it had been her manager, making sure that she had not gone off and injured herself again. Every time, she had been laughing when she reassured him that she was fine. Once or twice it had been a personal friend. Flipping open the cell a small frown settled over her lips to see the caller ID listed as restricted.

"_Moshimoshi_?" she answered politely, holding the phone between the side of her face and shoulder.

"I want to see you tonight."

It could have been an entirely different voice and she would have known it to be Seto. He hardly ever asked for anything. Seto gave orders, demands. The way he addressed them clearly hinted that she would not dare refuse even if she had wanted to do so. She had not heard from him since their short met near the theatre. That had been five nights ago.

"Oh... of course." How could she possibly tell him no? She paid no notice that it was past eleven, for this she did not care. He had left her without a single kiss or caress and she had waited for a call or visit or something from him that would ell her that he was still interested. "Where?"

"There should be a car waiting for you outside your hotel." The line clicked dead.

Knowing he would have everything planned out and that he did not like to wait she tossed her phone into her purse as grabbed it, along with her light jean jacket, not bothering to change or do herself up any. Slipping into her shoes she placed a card key to the hotel room door in her purse as well so she could get in later. Down at the lobby she looked around before heading outside. There were not many people out but of the few she did not see anyone she might recognize.

"Anzu... HEY, Anzu!"

She winced at the loud shout, though turned around smiling, to be bulldozed over by none other than the younger Kaiba brother. He was as lively as a puppy that had just woken up from a nap. She could not help but wonder why he was out so late, as he was still young and it was nearly midnight. Later, if she had the time or want, she would scowl Seto about it.

"Hi, little one." Smiling down at him and she bent over to hug him. "I've missed you." Mokuba was hard not to miss. He was like a favorite toy that no matter how old you got you could never get rid of because it was so damn cute and because it was far too difficult to stop loving. "Where's your brother?"

Pouting, he looked as if he was heartbroken to have the attention taken away from him so quickly. "He's at home. He spent me because I wouldn't listen, quiet down and go to bed so he thought it might calm me a bit!" The boy certainly did make misbehavior give the impression of it being not that bad.

Nodding her head she followed Mokuba to the car that was waiting for the two of them. On the drive he talked nonstop, asking how it had been in America, if she enjoyed it, how she was getting along here, and everything else he could think up to ask. By the time they had stopped in front of the manor she was in a fit of giggles at some of the things Mokuba had said. Thanking the chauffer as they got out of the car she let Moki pull her by the hand up to the front doors like a five-year old dragging his mother to a candy shop.

"Seto's in his study. You remember where that is, right?"

She told him she did then kissed the top of his head, telling him that it was very late and that he found be going to bed. Oddly enough, he listened and skipped off. She headed down one of the halls and up a staircase. The first couple of times that she had been here she had gotten lost. Really. The place was not very big, not colossal as people made it sound to be but it was still big enough to lose your way down the many halls and such if you weren't entirely sure where you needed to go. She had been here enough times to memorize every room and corridor. She could tell you that in total, there were five flights of stairs in the house between the three stories, thirty-nine rooms (a good part of which were unused) and nineteen paintings hung through the manor, one of which was done by Mokuba. It was the picture of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that he had given to Seto and it was hung in the elder brother's bedroom, framed and held in pride as though it was a Picasso original. It was not that it was great, it wasn't even good, just a color pencil sketch. But it was so meaningful, so full of effort and affection that it made it the most beautiful things she had ever seen in art.

Down the right hall, to the left, third door down. If asked, she could draw out the blueprints of the manor with ease. Her fingers curled around the handle and she pushed the door in. "Seto?..."

He looked up at her and their eyes met, her smile fading quickly since there was not a hint of a pleased or happy emotion on his face. There was a dull gaze in his eyes. Also there was a glass on his table next to him, a thin gloss of a milky liquid at the very bottom.

Before she could speak again or move closer he had stood up ad briskly strode over to her. A second later he had her pressed against the wall. Blue eyes broadening she held perfectly still as he firmly connected their lips.

She smelled the alcohol on his breath and taste bitter sake on his lips and tongue. One of his large hands settled low of her waist, a quiet gasp leaving her as she felt his other creeping up beneath her blouse.

Not at all thrown off by her lack of reaction he grazed his mouth from hers across her cheek and down to her neck, nipping softly at the flesh, his mouth leaving a moist trail on her skin.

"You've had too much to drink..." She moaned when he ran his tongue over her throat and tilted her head back, arching against the wall and into him.

"So what?" he demanded. "You never care about what I do... you don't care about me. Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"I-... You know tha-.. that's n-not true. I care about y-you more than-... more than anyone else." She fought the keep her mind and words clear though he was doing a very good job of distracting her.

Abruptly he pulled away and grasped her left hand, raising it up between the two of them. "What's this then!"

He was talking about her engagement ring. She tore her hand away from him. "It's been five years! You're the one who left me without as much as saying goodbye. How do you think I felt about that, walking up to find every single trace of you gone? I loved you. I loved you so damn much."

"It wasn't my choice."

"Yes it was. Even if you had stayed a few more hours, it would have helped. I wouldn't have felt unwanted for all that time. It would not have killed you to stay." Anzu bit her lip. She didn't want things to be like this. Not them fighting. She'd waited the longest time and now she was wasting it by bringing up things that could not be changed. But she wanted answers from him, the tiniest bit to help her understand the reason behind his actions.

"I couldn't have stayed. You knew I was leaving."

"Yes, I knew it, but I was expecting that I would be able to be with you until the very last minute. Why did you do it?"

"I said I couldn't, Mazaki!" She winced as he shouted and dropped her eyes to the floor, which were glazing over in tears. "I-... I shouldn't... be here. I shouldn't have come..." she murmured and dodged away from him, rushing out of the room.

She did not get very far when she felt her wrist being caught in a strong grip from behind and allowed herself to be pulled back to him. His arms encircled her and she buried her face in the collar of his shirt, crying silently. This was far from the fairytale she had pictured. If this was the way things would be if she stayed with him she was better off marrying Yugi. "I don't want us to fight... I just want to be with you." Where were those times from the past? She had only cried because of Seto once before and that was the morning they had been set apart for this wait. She needed to hear him whispering love words into her ear instead of shouting, be hugging her because he wanted to instead of trying to keep her from running away and she wanted his kisses to be telling her how much she mattered instead of the ministrations brought onto due to the effects of alcohol.

He had given her no answer but she did not need one, nor been expecting it. Soon the tears faded though the traces remained. "Oh god, why has it come to this?" she murmured to herself, fingers curled to grasp the material of his shirt. Right now, she did not care whether he was paying attention to her or not. The house was silent and from nowhere, Anzu began to feel very tired. She'd been out all day with an early rise and now it was already getting into the next day.

"It's late. Let's go to bed," she said, looking up at him but he shook his head.

"I have to work; I've been neglecting it for a few days..."

Once she would have protested. Now she knew better. "Don't overdo it. You can always do some later." Pausing, she broke their embrace. "I'll... I'll just go. I need to be getting back anyways."

"No, stay." Like usual, it was a command.

"But I-"

He cut her off in a very effective way and she gave in right away, returning his kiss. "I said stay."

* * *

(That's it for now. More coming along soon, though I am very busy with school assignments so it might take longer, especially with my finals coming up next week. Hope this makes up a little for the previous chapter which I am determined to edit sometime and fix up to fit better since I hated it. Reviews, how I DO love them.) 


	8. Chp 8: Morning Greetings

(Goodness, it's been a while since I've updated so loads of apologies there. So much work, so much work. It should all be calmed down by the end of the next week so I can get back to trying to getting a chapter written and posted every few days. Summer vacations almost upon me so I'm happy about that. Lots of writing time then. Read on, Dears)

* * *

Chapter Eight

Anzu did not regret doing as he had ordered and staying. They were back in his study and it felt exactly like she remembered, like when they were a couple. She sat in his lap while he worked on his computer, a few documents spread out on the table. When he worked, his attention was undivided, entirely focused on only his work. She enjoyed watching him. Brows furrowed in concentration and a small frown beset his expression. It was not that he enjoyed working but more that he had to do it in the responsibility of his job as CEO. Yes, he could get someone else to do it for him but he did not trust others in the more important of works, nor was he satisfied by anyone other than himself.

Leaning back against him, her fingertips ever-so-gently brushed over his thighs, head rested against his collar with her eyes closed. It was silent apart from their breathing, the tapping of his fingers on the computer keys and the occasional scribble of a pen as he jotted down some notes. It was comforting, to feel the warmth he provided and how his chest subtly rose and fell with his breathing, listening to the very quiet sound of his beating heart. So soothing, the mere knowledge of his presence near her. She knew that she was an idiot for falling in love with him; the very same thought had come to her many times before. But the ring around her finger that promised her to someone else was the very last thing on her mind.

She didn't recall falling asleep but she must have since the next time she opened her eyes morning light was streaking into the room. At first, she was unsure of where she was. It was definitely not the study. Sitting up, the covers tumbled down her front to pool at her waist and she slowly slid her legs off the bed, touching the floor. Her gaze fixed one the framed hand-drawn color pencil sketch of a Blue Eyes on one of the walls. A smile crossed onto her lips. She was in Seto's room.

Slowly she slid from the bed and one look at the thin, gold-plaited watch of her wrist gave her a small start. It was ten twenty-seven. She didn't hurry, taking her time to rinse up in bathroom and straighten out herself and her clothes. There was no way she could have not noticed that her blouse had been open fully. It had not been that way the night before. Just how many drinks had Seto had last night? She would not put it past him to take advantage of her in her sleep, drunk or not. As soon as she found herself presentable she left the bedroom to search and see if anyone else was around. At least ten minutes passed before she stumbled in to find someone in the kitchen. There she saw what could only be called the end of the world.

Seto Kaiba was cooking.

Not only cooking. Actually looking like he knew what he was doing. Coming up beside him she took a sniff and smiled over at him, not surprised to find that he was acting as though she wasn't there. That was why when he suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek she let out a surprised yelp. "I hope you slept well."

Nodding her head in response, she sighed and walked her fingers up his arm. "That looks really good," she said, nodding at the delicious looking omelet he had cooking.

"Oh, this isn't for you. If you want breakfast you have to make it yourself."

She knew he was only teasing but that did not stop her from hitting him on the shoulder. "Jerk."

"Good morning to you too," he looked to her again, their blue eyes meeting and he gave her one of those very rare, echt smiles.

Rolling her eyes Anzu sat down at the kitchen table, the smile on her face lingering as she watched him. "Where's cute little Moki?"

"At school."

"And you aren't you rushing off to work because...?" She stopped to let him finish the rest of her sentence and answer the question at the same time.

"I could not leave you here all alone and come back to find my house torn up."

Playfully, she glared at him and raised a hand to her chest as if thoroughly insulted. When he came over to set the plates of their breakfast and mugs of hot coffee down on the table she grabbed his tie and pulled him down. "I really **_do_** hate you."

"I know that." There was no chance for her to reply as he pressed his lips to hers for a single sweet moment. However, as she had begun to take him into a deeper, more intimate show of fondness he pulled away from her and sat down to start on his meal.

Why did he have to behave that way? So warm and welcoming, then withdrawn and icy. She never knew what he wanted or what he was thinking. Their meal went quietly and afterward she got another little surprise.

"So do you double as a housekeeper or something now?" she asked as Seto washed the dishes. He ignored her comment, sinking one of the plates in soapy water. Sighing, she walked up behind him as he washed the dishes. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, she pressed him into the counter lightly so he couldn't pull away. Reaching in front of him, her fingers slowly undid the top few buttons of his shirt, tugging it off one shoulder she lightly dragged her lips up his bare flesh, her fingers sliding up his front, dipping beneath the waistband of his pants. "Thank you, angel."

"You're welcome."

That was it. That was all he said and it was all he did. Not at all the action or response she had been hoping for. That was the problem with expectations. They were always getting crushed. "Ummm... it's getting... well, it's nearly noon. And-... I really... need to go back..." Anzu murmured, stepping away from him, feeling slightly awkward. Was she no longer attractive to him? If she wanted to see some true emotion out of him would she have to get him drunk every time? She was convinced that something about her was making him like this. Usually... usually if they were close she would not be able to get more than two feet away from him before he seized her again and brought her back to him. Who was she kidding? Really, she was constantly reminding herself how long it'd been. Nothing had changed overnight.

"I'll take you back..."

Thirty minutes later he had stopped in front of her hotel and leaned over to slip a hand behind her neck and tug her into a deep kiss. Every worry and doubt that occupied her mind disappeared. He was the only one who could do that to her. Their country could be in the middle of a nuclear war and the two of them in the very center and if she was in his arms she'd feel safe. When Seto held or kissed her the only thing that mattered was Seto.

His fingers delicately caressed the side of her face, soft and gentle. For him, this sort of touch seemed almost too innocent. Like the way a small child would try to butter up its parents before asking for something it had wanted. It seemed as though he wanted something else to come out of this.

The warm feel of his mouth, his lips fitted perfectly over hers, it was sensational. He could kiss her a million times in a single day and she would not tire of it. Because with Seto, it was always different and always so wonderful. That unique taste of his tongue; it made everything seem like nothing. She didn't fight him for dominance, letting him have it as she savored the moment, her arms wrapped around his neck while as her fingers buried into his silk tresses. Finally, he had to break the kiss because she would have carried it on forever. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw were the deep sapphire depths of his enchanting eyes. He was too close, she couldn't think. She couldn't do anything but stare at him. Too good to be true, all of it. With one single show of affection such as this one made up for all the other things that had bothered or frustrated her.

"I want to be seeing you very soon," he said, his fingers toying with a few strands of her brunette hair.

"Of course," she answered, perhaps a little more breathlessly than she intended or wanted it to come out. Picking up her purse from the floor she stole another kiss from him before getting out and shutting the door. She would have gazed after his car as he drove up had she not heard an all too familiar voice calling out.

"Anzu! Where've you been? I have been getting worried about you. Who were you with?" Yugi was here.

* * *

(Sorry if it's a bit short. I'm all so very busy so I do not have much time to spare on my writing, unfortunate as that might be. But I do hope its good enough. I promise to update as quickly as I can. Reviews, my hearts! Reviews! They're the light at the end of my tunnel)


	9. Chp 9: Don't Call Me Angel

(Included in this chapter is a twist that I doubt anyone had foreseen, even me. And the song "Friend or Foe" by tATu. I thought the song really fits into the happenings of this chapter and also, I just think it's a really good song. Copyright and license for the song goes to the tATu girls and Interscope Records. Thank you. Now read on)

* * *

Chapter Nine 

In downtown Domino City there was a small teashop that Anzu was very fond of. There were several reasons for this. First, it was almost always empty, not many people came to it so it was usually quiet. Second, it was peaceful, calm, and soothing. Third, the environment it was set up in, like a little cottage from two hundred years ago. The kind of thing she pictured if Snow White's cottage had become real. It felt very cozy and homey. The surrounding walls looked like they were built up with tree logs, piled on top of each other as cabins had been done in the days of the pioneers, Oregon Trails, and gold rushes. The furniture was polished to a rich brown with golden streaks running through here and there to make the theme seem more alive.

Most of the time, she went here alone. To get away and relax, get some peace to herself. Before she had moved to America she had gone there often, at least once a week for a cup of Earl Grey and maybe snag up a sweet roll or cookie. So when she had seen that her favorite getaway was still open she nearly squeaked for joy. Normally, she would have, but today she had some company. Namely, her fiancé who wanted to know where she had been the previous night, why she had ignored his calls, and why she had been seeming to avoid him the past several days.

The moment the two of them had sat down in the teashop Yugi had started the questioning. She told him that she had been with a friend (in a way), that her phone had been turned off (which it had), and that she had been very busy the past few days and unable to spend anytime with anyone (yeah, that wasn't so honest.)

Yugi listened to her, not interrupting in the least way. He probably believed everything she said. "Which friend would this be?"

Words got caught in her throat and she choked on her tea, trying to buy some time to come up with an answer. "Ummm... No one that you know... Just an old... uh... friend from the... high school days... I used to work with her... I wanted to see her and... catch up." God, was she screwed. There would be no way he bought that excuse.

"Well I hope you had fun."

Nodding she looked down to her lap. She felt so guilty, lying to Yugi. He would never, ever, ever, ever **_think_ **about being disloyal or unfaithful to her and she was cheating on him and then double-dealing straight to his face in order to hide it. He and Kaiba were always rivals, competing for the same thing. Now she felt like she was the new prize to be achieved. Not that either of them realized this.

He reached out across the small table and took her hands in his, holding them with their fingers laced. "I love you Anzu. I'm so glad we're getting married."

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was so horrible. If Yugi ever found out... No, she did not want to think about that. "I-... I love you too." She did love him. That was why it was difficult. If she had felt any less for Yugi she would have held no hesitation in calling off the engagement. She was so confused, unsure of what she truly wanted.

Yugi was satisfied with it and he raised her hands, softly kissing her fingertips. "That's all I wanted to know, my darling."

Their lunch together went peacefully and by the end of it Anzu was almost sad to be leaving. Her hand caught in his as they walked out, she laid her head on his shoulder. There were so many reasons that she should forget about Seto and devote herself to her sweet Yugi. His love for her never faltered, she could practically see it radiating off him every time he was near her. Whenever she needed him he was there for her, ready to ease her pain, worries, or whatever it might be. To Yugi, she was the most important thing. Anything else could wait. With Seto... it was the exact opposite. What she felt and had with Seto, she was not sure if it was even love. The best word to describe what their affairs had always been was lust. The lust for excitement, risk, unsustainable desires. No true relationships could be built on that. It was an affair. A constant, ongoing affair. One that would be best to stop.

"Anzu... why won't you move in with me? Our marriage is not at all far off. Many couples do so even before engagements. It'll be more comfortable than to have you living in that hotel. We can be together far more often. I feel like I haven't seen my beautiful angel forever."

_Don't call me angel. _He_ is the only one who can do that... That is what I call him, and he does it to me in return. Please Yugi, just don't call me angel._ She wanted to speak the words out loud to him, request that he keep that particular sweet name to himself. There would be no explanation for it and she did not want to get herself into any unwanted situations. "I don't know Yugi. Soon, I promise. We don't have to hurry. I'm still adjusting to my old culture. I do not want to have too many things thrown at me all at once."

"All right, that is fine. If you want to wait, I can do that." Just like that, he accepted it. The perfect gentleman. They walked back together. Anzu enjoyed their quiet strolls, leaning against him with one of his strong arms around her waist to pull her close.

"Call me later, promise? No need to vanish again." He leaned down and kissed her lips, softly, a hand on her cheek. Yugi had gotten his growth spurt. She could barely remember that little thing he used to be. Now he was about half a head taller than her.

Nodding her head, she smiled as she gazed upon his handsome face and into his enthralling amethyst eyes. "I will."

* * *

_Is it too late?_

_Nothing to salvage_

_You look away_

_Clear of the damage_

_The meaning to_

_Ours words of love_

_Has disappeared_

It felt like a game. A sick, twisted game that was meant to play with and torment her mind. Since her morning with Seto, it had been just short of a month. She continued to see him when she could and each time more and more guilt and confusion piled onto her. He still seemed slightly rejecting toward her and she had yet to figure out what was wrong. After hours of thinking, pondering, and trying to determine the right course, Anzu got a call. From one specific CEO. He wanted another one of their secret dates. He had not brought up the subject of her engagement, acting as though he had no idea what the band around her finger meant.

They could not go many places out in public. This did not matter, not any more. Anzu had set her mind. She was going to break off all her ties with Seto.

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So are you friend or foe?_

_Cause I used to know_

In the backyard on Seto's estate there was a small garden. Well, not really small. Rather big to be precise. Here she found herself under a cherry blossom tree, sitting on Seto's lap as he moved his lips up her neck, nipping softly at her skin. She better tell him soon, before she got a chance to change her mind about it.

The second his skilled fingers had began to creep up her front and under her short she snapped out of her trance. "No... Seto, stop..."

_The promises_

_Hollow concessions_

_An innocent_

_Show of affection_

_I touch your hand_

_A hologram_

_Are you still there?_

"Why should I do that, angel?" he murmured into her ear and she had to grab his hand and pull it way from her.

"Please, don't... We can't do this..." Oh God, she was actually going to do this. She was going to break up with one of the most dangerous men in Japan. "You said so yourself... I'm engaged. This isn't right. I should have never let this begin again."

Her words did not seem to faze him. "Engaged to Yugi? That little annoying runt? Don't make me laugh."

Instantly, Anzu scooted away from him. "Don't call him that. You don't have any idea..."

Still he pressed on, grabbing a fistful of her skirt and leaning over to press his lips roughly to hers. "Fine, I won't him that if it's that important. Just stop this nonsense Anzu. Do you want something, is that it? What is it then? What do you want?" His breath was hot and sweet and the smell of his intoxicating cologne was affecting her mind. The way his fingers were trailing up and down her thighs did not help, nor did his mouth on her collarbone.

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So are you friend or foe?_

_Cause I used to know_

"Y-... yes Seto. I want you to STOP! Don't you understand? I'm engaged! To be married! To someone else!"

He took her hand and kissed her left ring finger then slid the gold diamond band from her finger and set it down next to them. "So you stop. Call it off. I don't want you to marry him. I want you with me... It disgusts me to think of his hands on your body, his mouth on yours. You're mine Anzu. You belong to me."

_We used to_

_We used to_

_We used to, used to_

_Is it too late?_

_Nothing to salvage_

_You look away_

_Clear of the damage_

_The meaning to_

_Ours words of love_

_Has disappeared_

Anzu choked and tore herself away from him. "No! I do not and I will not. The only thing I'm going to stop is what we have. Please, Seto, understand me. I can't be with you. I'm sorry." She moved to get up, snatching up her engagement ring and sliding it back on but he caught her wrist and tugged her back down, pressing her down onto the grass below.

"Why? What makes him so god damn better than me?" he demanded and she flinched, able to see anger clearly in his eyes. "What does he have to give you that I don't? Tell me!"

Her visions blurred, eyes rimming with tears as she struggled to get away from him. "Love! He loves me! You don't." She gasped and turned her face away from him. The words had slipped out before she even thought of what she was saying.

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So are you friend or foe?_

_Cause I used to know_

"What gave you that idea? Of course I love you."

"Don't lie to me. Think about it. What you've been doing. Is that love? Just a few minutes of psychical contact and then you push me away like some rag. You've never said it before. You've never told me that you loved me!"

"That's not true." He snapped instantly, ready to defend himself.

"When? When was the last time you actually said those words to me? Let me remind you... **_Never!_**" Yes, he had written things along those lines occasionally in his notes. But you can write anything and it would mean nothing. He'd done and suggested things a few times that might hint it but never had he spoken those three, little, simple words to her. And you know how it made her feel? Worthless. "Please, let go of me. If you really do love me then just let go of me Seto, I beg you."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere."

_Love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So are you friend or foe?_

_Cause I used to know_

A cry left her as the tears streaked freely down her cheeks. "Let me go... I don't want to be here. Not like this, not with you."

She felt his grip loosen and for a second she thought he was really going to let her go. Instead, he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her cheeks. "Don't cry, angel. I love you... Now don't do this."

"Don't call me angel... I'm not." Anzu murmured quietly and relaxed, falling limp and stifling her sobs. "Let me go Seto. Don't make this any harder."

As she relaxed, so did he, although his hands remained on her. "Why should I let you go?"

_Cause I used to know_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe?_

_Love one another_

_Live for each other_

_So_

_Are you friend or foe?_

"Because I don't love you."

(Ohhh... Yes, yes, yes. I know. Twisted chapter, eh? Don't look at me. I'm not a good planner. I write this stuff as it comes along. Honestly, I have no more of a clue where this is going than you do. Isn't that interesting? Kind of frightening, if you ask me. Well, okay, busted. I DO have SOME idea where this is going. Key word "some". I still make it up as it comes along. Review and... well... review some more. There's never enough. Compliments are loved. Comments are welcome. Critics are fine. Criticisms are not that favored. Flames are... Pointless. They need to be written down on paper than burned. Not submitted. They hurt my feelings. As they do to everyone else)


	10. Chp 10: Undeserving

(I really do hate myself for another long wait. I had a really hard time with this chapter, ending up having to rewrite it five times and it still is not exactly what I wanted. However, I am satisfied enough to post it here and hope for the best. I can only wish that it is good enough for all of you, my readers, as I write to please you. And on the side note, I won an award for my writing at my school graduation, was very happy about that and thought to drag. On with the chapter now, and again there are apologizes for the time it took me to write and also that it turned out rather short. Also, this chapter takes place three years from the previous one, just in case anyone gets confused)

* * *

Chapter Ten

"_**Because I don't love you."**_

The words still echoed through her mind. And they would, for many years to come, long after everyone else had forgotten them. In a way, she had been glad that she had said them. Without it, matters might not have unfolded to come the way they had and were now. A moment after she had said this, Seto had let her go. During the time she took to gaze up at him she saw true emotion in him. Never before had anyone looked so hurt, so distraught.

He hated her... How long had it been since that afternoon? Three years... give or take. She couldn't remember exactly. What happened afterward was only a blur in her memory. She'd fled, unable to take the way he had been looking at her. Anzu had run until her legs gave out under her halfway through a park and sank to her knees, crying quietly to herself. She clenched onto her chest as though to hold together the broken pieces of her heart and bent over. His eyes had been so... blank. Everything else about him had shown the sadness but his eyes. They were completely void of emotion, like those of a china doll. It was as if he stopped caring altogether.

Hours passed before she could soothe herself enough to make it over to where Yugi lived. She desperately needed his comfort. Anyone with sympathy would have been suitable but he was the first to come to her mind. Praying that he was home she'd knocked on his door and waited. She'd collapsed into his arms when she saw him, still crying. Nothing was held back from him after that. She'd told Yugi everything. From the day she had first watched Kaiba to what had just happened. And when she was finished, he was not at all mad. Yes, he was upset, but understanding at the same time.

"But you lied to him, didn't you Anzu?" he'd asked, holding her close to him while they sat on a couch, Anzu's face buried in the collar of his shirt. "You do love him..."

Whimpering, she nodded and apologized over and over to him. "I can't help it... I'm sorry. I don't want to love him anymore, b-but... I can't help it. I'm sorry Yugi... I couldn't lie to you."

She was glad that she had told Yugi everything. The day after, they had begun to put the broken pieces of the puzzle back together. Their wedding was postponed. There was already too much to deal with and Yugi had said that he did not want to push her into it. In all honesty, he was not as distressed as she would have thought him to be. She had been thankful for his understanding. It had helped her by far.

* * *

"Hey, Anzu! Earth to Anzu. Don't go spacing out on me, honey. Does it fit right?" Anzu snapped out of her thoughts as a hand smacked her playfully across the face a few times. It wasn't enough to hurt, but enough to get her attention.

"Oh... yeah, I think it fits. You've put it on me at least fifty times before now." She laughed and glanced in the full-size mirror, unable to help but smile at her reflection.

"Forty-two times! I did not have enough time for fifty," Kikuyu protested, placing her hands on her hips in her best scowling look.

Anzu tugged on the long white skirt, straightening out the folds. "I don't see why you're obsessing so much. It isn't like this is **_your_** wedding, it's mine."

"And about time. I thought it was never going to happen. I want my best friend to look gorgeous on the most important day of her life."

Laughing, Anzu shook his head and took another gaze in the mirror. "Well you did a good job." A fitting white corset bodess without sleeves held to her slender upper body, ending in a large full skirt. White roses and pearls were embroidered in a lovely design all around the dress, and also in her hair. She couldn't do very much with her hair since she liked to keep it short, just a little above her shoulders like she had always worn it.

"And how is the little one doing?" Kikuyu cooed and reached over to playfully rub Anzu's stomach.

"The little one is doing fine," Anzu smiled, looking down at herself. She was three months pregnant, just starting to show it but she looked as beautiful as ever. "I just hope he is as excited about it as I am. He had not seemed very pleased about it when I first told him."

"Get over yourself. He's completely in love with you, why shouldn't he be happy? It was probably just a surprise. It is not as if he was marrying you only because of the baby. That might be different. Did he not propose to you long before this little thing here happened, hmm?"

She nodded, hoping that it had been a surprise for him. Being about to answer she was quickly cut off by Kikuyu who had squeaked loudly. "Ohhh... It's almost time! I'm so excited. I mean, I know I'm just a bridesmaid and all but still. I think he'll be a great husband."

Next thing, Anzu was dragged off and literally thrust into the main room of the church. If she did not know better she would have thought Kikuyu was more excited about the wedding than she was. Walking down the aisles in her white gown she kept her gaze up in front, focused on the man that was very soon to be her husband. The hours and several days of rehearsal for this day now seemed pointless. They had just been practices, absolutely meaningless. This... this was the real thing. No turning back and no mistakes. Everything had to be perfect.

All the events of the past now seemed a blur, racing through her head. It had happened too fast, she should have slowed down earlier. Looking back she found that where she was now could only be the result of the work of a million angels who were kind enough to devote their time to straighten out her ruined life. There was no one to give her away to her groom as her father had passed on several years ago. Her mother was not here as well, but for a different reason. The cause was a fight and argument between the two of them that had never been settled. Again, this had been a while before. Although, at this moment, it was as if eternity had passed, beginning yesterday.

Taking the two steps up to the alter she smiled lightly as she slipped her hands into his. God, he looked so handsome. No way did she deserve him. Throughout the whole ceremony she held her breath. The speech, the vows, the exchanging of rings and then finally the "I Do's." Hard to believe that this was not just a dream, it sure seemed like one. That perfect dream that you want to stay in forever, but get awoken from by an alarm clock or family member or something at the worse moment possible. And look here, there came that moment.

The binding kiss, the point in time every girl imagined at least once in her life before it actually came. One of his hands slipped up her back, fingertips gently tracing a line upwards to caress the back of her neck as he leaned in. As always he had no hesitation, their eyes meeting and she could see the ever present pride and determination in the depths of his gaze. Damn him to hell, with his skill to be able to make her melt into his arms with a single look and the simplest touch.

"I love you, angel." She heard him whisper as his lips met hers firmly. Their audience broke into the well-expected applause and she was oblivious to it. He was the only one who could chase every concern, thought, or idea in her mind like this. She had married the perfect man who she had shared everything with. From start to finish, she had hated him and loved him, lost him and found him again, been torn apart and also done the tearing. If they had gotten through all that had crossed in their paths and knocked them off the course and were still willing to love the other with pure dedication then there would be nothing more that they did not already know.

When he broke off their kiss at last and again she could look into those ice blue optics it was easy to see that the ice had melted in her own warmth. She was in love with his eyes as she was with the rest of him. In love with Seto Kaiba. Once upon a time that would have been ridiculous.

* * *

(Might not be what some expected and then again it might be. I was aiming for misleading and making it seem like she was going to marry Yugi, not so sure how that worked out. I believe that the next chapter will be the last of this and what it will be mostly is tying up the loose ends left in this story, answering any questions that you would have on how and why my mind thinks in its ways during writing.

However, I am going on vacation for three weeks so don't be expecting anything updated during that time. But I plan to use the time wisely in getting a lot written and am very much considering writing a prequel to this story, of Anzu and Seto's relationship from the very beginning. If this idea is cleared by all my readers then you will all have something else to be looking forward to. Must go for now, it's late here for me and I'm about to drop dead sleep on my keyboard. Love you all, and thank you so much for being supportive in my work. Now wait for me!)


	11. Chp 11: End to Begin

(And at long last I have returned to finish this. I will admit in guilt that I did almost absolutely no work on this fanfiction during my vacation and spent all last night typing it up to make up. However, the results are probably much better then they might have been if I had squeezed it in between my spare time as I had barely any and my mind was not focused on writing. This is the final chapter for Her Guardian Angel but the story isn't over!)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: End to Begin

Long is life, or it is expected to be, and very complicated. All decisions made will one day to come back to either haunt or reward us. Mistakes are made on a regular basis, though the truth is that we really do learn from them. Come moments in all our lives when we want to just put everything on pause and rearrange matters into the order we want them in. However, as it is well-known, that is impossible. Most of the time, change is slow, leisurely moving along with many stops along its course and turns in different directions. Rights become wrong and wrongs are righted. We let others take over our lives, handing it to them freely without any recognition of it and mostly by the time we do know it, it is too late. Anzu was glad she had realized this early. The smallest amount more she might have let pass untouched would have ruined it all.

First came the love, which had faltered, been shunned, unappreciated, misgiven, and died. Also it had been flourished, gained understanding, accepted, returned, and lived. For every day since Seto had left her she had known the reason and wanted to refuse it. As any young woman she liked to paint pretty pictures in her mind of the perfect first love, complete, whole and true to the last intimate detail. That gallery had been added onto since she had first seen a spark of kindness in Seto's eyes. Those bits and pieces increased in number in her fantasies, each of his caress and sweet word accounted for, each emotion a treasure that she locked away to keep entirely for herself.

That peaceful place of only happy memories had been cruelly burned down and ripped apart after he had left. Had she not been good enough for him? Had it been a short flare that shone brightly then wilted like a firework, he having grown bored of her? Was there something he had wanted that she had not given or satisfied him with? These had been the simplest and smallest of her notions. And if the answer had been no to all then why, why had he gone?

To the complications in life simpler for her. She knew it would have been hardly possible for the two of them to remain with one another while living on opposite ends of the world. She had dreamed of being a dancer ever since the first time her mother had taken her as a young girl to a ballet. So graceful, elegant and beautiful had been the performers and they had captivated her as soon as her eyes saw them. It was the same with all dances. She took it all in; let it become a part of her. Tap dance, hip hop, interpretive, even an Irish Folk, it was all mystifying to her. When Seto gave her the opportunity to grant those dreams, he had not wanted anything to hold her back. And a secret affair was certainly a large distraction. Her mind, body and soul needed to be entirely focused on the career laid before her. Just as he had told her, he did it because wanted what was best for them both. His company needed him just as well. It was not easy keeping everything smooth. If they were separate, they could truly concentrate on what had to be done. He had believed that his dear, determined Anzu would get unerringly where she wanted to be. Knowing that he could let her go and still be confident that it would not be a final parting.

From then their story went, confusing and at times unrealistic but nevertheless there was the perfect ending that every love should end in.

Lying to Seto and telling him that she did not return his love, which too had had its ups and downs. She had not heard a single thing from or about him in a long couple months afterward and it had only broken her heart even further. It made her think that she had not been so important to him that he would try to get her back, make her admit that the words had been false. She had become interlocked, trapped in her own mind and woes. She had broken down nearly every night and cried until she fell asleep. She wanted to take it back, take it all back. She never should have accepted Yugi's proposal. It had not been what she wanted. She had forced herself to believe that she had been happy with it but it was only more lies to hide the truth. She wanted Seto and then it had been as though she had lost him forever.

No longer would she hear his gentle whispers like a kitten's purr next to her ear, telling her words that made her heart flutter and bring beautiful smiles to her lips. There would be no more feeling his tender touches, his large hands traveling over her face and body would only be a memory, which time too would steal away. His kisses on her skin and mouth would not be a regular feeling, nor a rare one. At night when she cried, the man that was there comforting her was not who she wanted to be. Yugi, he was a great friend, a wonderful friend, but a friend. She did not want to marry her friend. She wanted to marry the man she loved and yearned for, the one she would give up her entire life with so she could only tell him how sorry she was and have him accept it. That would be enough.

She had seen the pain she had brought to him. It had been as clear as the snow that falls freshly from the heavens and the blue ocean waters of the Hawaii islands. One try to take that pain away from him, it would satisfy her, to let him know that she did love him, with all of her heart. He had been the one to take it, steal it away for himself, the heart she wanted only him to have possession of.

Yugi had begun to worry about Anzu. Around anyone else she acted cheerful and carefree, happy to know that her wedding date was drawing closes and closer. But leave her alone and within a moment she would be sullen and miserable. She would not tell him what bothered her ease but he knew it well enough. Loving her as much as he did, he would not take to see her this way any longer than it should. He had waited long enough, hoping that she might get over it all, but as it did not happen and she grew worse he made up his mind.

One afternoon he had come to her and taken her hands in his and kissed her palms and wrists. "Anzu, come with me. I have someone I want you to meet." She had merely nodded and put on her smile. It would be another close friend of his that had been invited to their wedding and come to with the to-be married couple well, or maybe a relative with the same sort of wish-giving.

Her forced smile had not faltered when she saw who it was. It dropped and sank like a two-ton rock being plunged into the deepest darkest part of the seas.

"Anzu... I wanted you to stop lying to yourself and I needed to do the same with myself. You won't be happy with me, no matter how hard we might try. I love you but I do not want to drag you into being my wife if you do not want it to be that way. You don't love me, and there is nothing wrong with that. I am stealing you away from who you are meant to be with. I do now want to ever see you cry again."

Anzu had been at a loss of words, staring at Yugi as though he was insane. She made no movements, still as a marble statute and watched as he took her hand again. "You shall not be needing, nor wanting this anymore." Yugi said as he took the engagement ring off her finger. In spite of what he had said about not wanting to see her cry, the tears had come to her eyes, stinging and blurring her vision and she hugged him close. "Yugi... I'm so sorry..." she whispered, holding onto him so she would not have to look over to whom it had been that Yugi had brought her to see.

She clung to him until she felt a familiar feel of strong hands on her shoulders and was taken away, surprised that Yugi had not resisted. "There now angel, he said no crying."

She whimpered, taking a glance back at Yugi who just gave the pair a weak smile and left them to be alone.

"Stop it before I have to get strict with you. From what I've heard you've done enough crying as it has been." Not true, it could not be. He could not be so soft and kind with her after what she had done. She had pushed him away repetitively, yelled at him, accused him, and said spiteful things. No one could be as accepting as this to someone like her. "Seto... I am sorry. I never should have-... I wish I didn't... I wanted us to-..." She could not finish a single sentence.

"Don't you go worrying yourself about anything. Stop those tears now, it is not worth it." He said, lifting her face up and wiping the streaks from her cheeks. "That's better. Where is that amazing smile? I want to see you laughing, not crying."

She couldn't resist letting a small giggle and letting a tiny smile crack onto her lips. The charming gentleman manner he was using now was so unlike him. "What are you doing here? You should be anywhere else, hating me."

"Anzu... I could never hate you. You needed me, did you not? Yugi called me and told me everything. I don't know about you, I really don't. Why'd you lie to me? You hurt me and not in a little way. What did you have to gain by rejecting me like that?" Listening intently to his words she admitted that she had no idea. It seemed like the logical thing at the time but after she had done it there was no taking it back without bringing more shame to her.

"I don't know. I was so confused. I wanted you but I had to be with Yugi. And I could do nothing to help myself in either direction. I was engaged to him, it seemed like the correct path to choose," she murmured. "I just did not know. I wish I could start all over, everything."

"We can do that. If I am not mistaken, Yugi called off your engagement. We don't have to worry any more about keeping secrets. I still love you, that hasn't changed one bit."

Anzu's breath got stuck in her throat. She had not known their true beauty until now. Simple words, regularly used by people all around their precious earth but so meaningful when said in the right way and by the right person. "I love you too Seto. Forget what I told you before. I lied."

And start of they did. Fully and completely. A few days later Seto had called, asking for a "first date." She had laughed at him and accepted. For the first time they were able to go together somewhere and not look over their shoulders every minute to make sure no one knew. Of course, the both of them being well-known in Japan, it started out as a reported scandal. What kind of woman found a new boyfriend just days after she had broken ties with her fiancé with no known explanations? She cared not and neither did he. Fools in love hardly ever cared. It had lead on, slow yet steady as the both agreed that there was no need to haste things.

Then Seto surprised her. He took her out that memorable afternoon and they had spent it simply. Walking through the local park arm in arm and hand in hand while she leaned against him. It had felt so peaceful and calm, like nothing could disturb their quiet surroundings. Anzu had not thought her day could have become any better. The same evening he had tugged her outside his manor into the gardens. After nearly three years she still felt uneasy in them, remembering how she had pushed him away and said that she did not love him. It stirred the objectionable feelings back to her.

She had been protesting, asking him to take her anywhere else but he refused.

"I know what you're thinking angel. I can turn those bad memories into good ones, if you like." Curiosity had arisen from her and she had stopped trying to pull him out of the gardens and stayed put to listen. "Go ahead then," she said, taking his hands and lacing their fingers together, disappointed as he nearly instantly pulled them away.

"Close your eyes," he said and she obeyed, smiling as she tried to think up what he might possibly have planned for her. "Now give me your hands." She held them out and felt his a second later, pushing something into them. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to see a small black velvet box, the kind jewelry was kept in.

"Oh Seto, you really didn't ha–" She started off but he shook his head and shushed her.

"Don't worry, I'm not giving you a plain gift here," he said and she could see a strange emotion dancing around in his cold blue eyes. "Anzu, you're going to marry me."

It was exactly what he said, not a request. There was no question; his mind was set and confident on what he wanted. He was ordering her as he always had. As if she minded.

"S-... oh-... Seto..." She threw her arms around him, clenching the container in her hand while she pressed her lips roughly to his. "Of course I will!" Unlike when Yugi asked her it was not a false happiness she had displayed and there was no doubt here. There was not a better thing she could ask for.

When he finally managed to tear her away from him he took the box and opened it. Inside was a small golden band with a beautiful heart-shaped diamond, little circular ones on the side of it. He had taken in along with her hand and slid the ring of her finger as tears misted up her eyes.

"Anzu, don't cry darling, not now. Anytime but now," he pleaded, kissing the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"No... It's just... my guardian angel has indeed given me my perfect ending."

"Ending?" he laughed and drew her closer. "Stop being silly, it is just the beginning."

* * *

(And that, my dears, is it. I plan on taking another short break but my prequel is already in process so there should not be much of a long wait. Notice the much. Well I really hope that you enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it and thanks again for all those who supported me in the progress. Review one more time and tell me exactly how much you loved this, or disliked it, depends which one it was. I pray for the former however.)


End file.
